


Gloves

by roguefaerie



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Glove Kink, Gloves, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Talia's hands were so important. They could tell her so much about Susan.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: We die afen and afen





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



Talia’s hands were covered so much of the time that when she offered them to Susan--

\--well, Susan knew what to do, and it was very nearly erotic. She knew that maybe it shouldn’t be, knew that Talia was in a vulnerable position every time but that didn’t stop Susan from sudden rushes of feeling and arousal every time it happened. 

After she removed Talia’s gloves she would take her hands and rub them, soft and sensual and something that Talia would understand for what it was.

Talia’s hands could tell her so much about Susan.

Susan let it be.


End file.
